Nouveau Départ
by Kady Hime-sama
Summary: Haruna avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin : un bon logement, un bon travail et bon salaire. En clair, elle était comblée. Et pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose d'une grande importance : elle n'avait pas de petit ami... Ce n'était pas le charme qui lui manquait et pourtant ! Et si son frère contribuait à cette recherche ? Puis Sakuma Jirou lui apparut, très, très différent...
1. Chapter 1

Sur le terrain de la Teikoku Academy, Kidou Yuuto, coach du Club de Football de Teikoku, observait très attentivement le coach-adjoint, accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds ; Sakuma Jirou, plutôt grand, dans le mètre soixante-quinze, et mince, ses longs cheveux soyeux prenaient une teinte quasi-indéfinissable.

Ils abordaient une sorte de gris perle nuancé d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, ce qui donnait un résultat tout-à-fait superbe qui s'accordait parfaitement à son œil ambré tirant vers le carmin. Oui, son œil, l'autre étant constamment masquer par un cache-œil.

Kidou ne pouvait nier qu'il était terriblement attrayant, il attirait, sans vraiment le vouloir, énormément de femmes. Être beau et séduisant n'était pas toujours un avantage. Sûrement quand on s'appelait Sakuma Jirou et qu'on s'en balançait pas mal de sa situation amoureuse, par extension des femmes.

En parlant d'entraînement, celui de cette académie était particulièrement strict et difficile. Pour les plus fainéants et peu désireux de faire des efforts, la porte leur était grande ouverte.

* * *

Yuuto, assit sur un banc à une trentaine de mètres de son ami et ses « élèves » continua de le fixer en silence. Son portable sonna. Il extirpa lentement son smart phone de sa poche. Un message d'Haruna, sa petite sœur :

_« Salut, tu vas bien ? C'était pour te demander si tu voulais aller au resto un de ces soirs ? Avec qui tu veux. Répond-moi ou appelle-moi d'ici demain ou après demain, dernier délai ! Bye ! »_

Haruna, hein ? Quand il pensait à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Car oui, dans son enfance, après s'être fait adopté par la famille Kidou, il l'avait tout simplement ignorée.

C'était le mot. Ignorée. Comme si la mort de leurs parents n'était pas déjà assez douloureuse pour deux enfants de quatre et cinq ans, il fallait qu'il l'ignore après s'être séparé d'elle ?

Un rictus irrité prit place sur ces lèvres. Plus aucun contact, ou alors très peu, n'avait eut lieu et ce jusque leurs treize ans pour Yuuto et douze, pour Haruna. Il l'évitait même. Et pourtant, elle trouva la force de lui pardonner suite à un match de Teikoku.

Il sourit. Sa sœur était vraiment trop gentille. À sa place, l'aurait-il pardonner aussi facilement ? Il n'était pas spécialement rancunier mais il aurait eu certainement beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner. Mais bon, depuis le jour, il l'appelait au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas.

À présent, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Qu'elle se trouve un bon gars, qu'elle se marie et qu'elle fonde une famille. Il le désirait et le souhait de tout son cœur. Enfin, presque.

Car si elle se trouvait quelqu'un, cette personne lui arracherait sa sœur bien-aimée. Ce qui signifierait de moins en moins de contact, surtout si son « beau-frère » était possessif, ce que Yuuto ne supporterait pas. Et s'il n'était pas réglo ? Et s'il avait de mauvaises intentions envers Haruna ? Et si, et si, ect...

Il expira un bon coup. Décidément, il se faisait beaucoup trop d'idées, s'il continuait, il finirait parano à coup sûr ! Non, il ne voulait pas que son « beau-frère » soit un parfait inconnu, non... Non, non et non ! Pas forcément un de ces proches mais plutôt une personne à laquelle il faisait ou ferait entièrement confiance.

N'y avait-il personne qui semblait ou pourrait s'intéresser à sa jeune sœur ? Non, personne ?

Endou : déjà casé et c'était hors-de question.

Gouenji : Trop convoité et... non.

Kazemaru : il avait déjà sa belle Miyasaka même s'il n'était pas encore ensemble mais bon, il aurait pu faire l'affaire mais... lui non plus.

Genda : on passait aussi.

Kabeyama : on ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule, par hasard ?

Tobitaka : hum... non, non... Gentil mais non.

Tsunami : les gars du Sud étaient trop chauds pour elle... Ce gars était grossier, plus âgé et destiné à Zaizen Touko donc...

Ni lui, ni tous les autres membres de l'équipe, pas la peine d'allonger la liste de potentiels beaux-frères. Yuuto soupira bruyamment et longuement. Personne. Son regard se porta sur son ami qui soufflait dans son sifflet à chaque intervalle de deux pompes.

Une lueur nouvelle apparut derrière les lunettes de Kidou, suivit d'un sourire... machiavélique, c'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe et du coach-adjoint, l'un d'eux remarqua l'assistance particulière que leur portait l'entraîneur, ou plutôt celle qu'il portait pour Sakuma et il en informa le concerné tout en exécutant des abdos :

- Coach, Kidou-san vous regarde vraiment bizarrement, ça fait bizarre...

- Comment ? Fit-il en se retournant et, croisant on ne sait comment le regard de son ami, prit un peu de recul. Aurais-je fait quelque chose d'incorrect ?

- À vous de voir, Sakuma-san, répondit en haussant les épaules l'informateur.

Ce regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il avait incontestablement quelque chose derrière la tête, Jirou en était sûr et certain. Il ne regardait jamais quelqu'un de cette façon, c'était flippant quand même ; un type au loin vous fixant sans relâcher, le tout agrémenté d'un sourire fourbe. Y'avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir rien fait ! Quoi que... Peut-être qu'il voulait se venger de la fois où il avait... Mais, impossible qu'il l'est découvert ! En même temps, on parlait de Kidou. Attention, c'était un véritable génie...

Cependant, c'était un secret qu'il avait gardé depuis plus d'un an et demi ! Il avait juré et fait juré à Genda de ne rien dire et même effacé toutes les preuves ! Toutes, absolument toutes ! Kidou était un gars redoutable, c'en était fini de Sakuma Jirou...

- Sakuma ! S'écria soudainement son meilleur ami.

- J'arrive !

Il se tourna vers l'équipe :

- Stop, on fait une pause. Désaltérez-vous et reposez-vous pendant dix minutes puis enchaîner une série de tirs au but.

Il courrait une mort certaine... Arrivé à sa hauteur, le visage aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, contenant autant que possible son inquiétude, il demanda se qu'il se passait.

- Ça te dirait un resto, un ces soirs ?

Jirou fit un soupir s'en fendre l'âme qui évacua sa frayeur. Il s'agissait seulement d'une sortie au restaurant entre amis.

- Ouais... Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! Accepta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

- D'acc', quel jour te conviendrait le mieux ?

- Aujourd'hui on est jeudi, je serai libre dans... deux jours... Hum... Marmonna-t-il. Samedi serait parfait, c'est bon ?

- OK, c'est noté.

« _J'ai cru un instant que tu parlais de ça, tu m'as fais peur, idiot... Heureusement, sinon j'étais mort pour de bon-..._ »

- Sakuma.

Le jeune homme qui revenait sur ses pas fit volte-face.

- Pourquoi te tuerais-je ?

- Pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles ? il ne comprenait pas son ami.

- Tu viens de penser à voix haute, abruti. Qu'est-ce que « _ça » _?

Jirou commença à avoir des sueurs froides et à paniquer. Il avait parlé à voix haute, mais quel imbécile ! Lui qui pensait échapper à la mort ; quand elle nous tenait, elle ne nous lâchait plus, hein ?

- R-Rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté, vraiment !

Il commença à se gratter la joue craintivement, regardant ailleurs.

- Sakuma...?

- Mais rien, j'te dis !

Un seul regard dissuada Jirou de mentir davantage. Ce dernier croisa ses doigt derrière son dos, comme pour s'excuser de rompre leur promesse.

- Un jour chez toi, avec Genda, on se battait pour savoir qui aurait la dernière bouteille d'Oasis et elle s'est ouverte accidentellement et son contenu s'est versé dans tes chaussures Gucci ! Avoua-t-il à toute vitesse, articulant à peine, en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens. C'était un accident ! Un vrai ! Crois-moi !

- Sakuma...

Yuuto fulminait, il réprima difficilement ses pulsions meurtrières. Ses Gucci... Ses Gucci venues de Londres... Ses chaussures préférées Gucci... Celles qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'un an... C'était eux, hein ? Il fit craquer ses doigts en même temps que son cou ; il était prêt à en découdre.

- Kidou...-kun ? Non, non, attends ! On les a remplacées par des Louis Vuitton exportées direct de Paris ! Et puis, elles sont plus belles !

- Tu veux dire que... mes Gucci étaient... moches ? Cria Kidou, furieux après son ami qui ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se barrer en courant, son meilleur ami à ses trousses. Sakuma !

Il le rattrapa vite fait et le plaqua au sol. « _Putain de costard à la con, tu m'empêches de sauver ma vie ? Enfoiré, connard !_ » ne put s'abstenir d'injurier le borgne en tentant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de Yuuto sous les yeux effarés des footballeurs juniors qui ne se feront jamais à la vue de voir ces deux-là se « battre », en quelques sortes.

Pourtant, s'était chose courante de voir Jirou et Yuuto se quereller gentiment, enfin, pour leurs proches mais pour les élèves, s'était inouï ! Enfin, jusqu'à quelques mois encore... Leurs coach et coach-adjoint se battre, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien en temps normal...

Et puis, ils avaient capté quelques brides de la « conversation », comme des « C'était un accident », « Mes chaussures préférées Gucci... moches », ou bien « Louis Vuitton », ou alors « Londres... Paris... ». Il semblerait que leur coach-adjoint ait saboté les chaussures favorites de Kidou, des Gucci venues de loin et sûrement de grande valeur... Sakuma avait déconné, non ?

En fait, ils se comportaient en professionnels devant Teikoku mais en réalité, c'était de vrais gamins ! Les juniors étaient un peu dépasser par leurs enfantillages.

De retour aux côtés des adultes, le téléphone du brun re-sonna, un nouveau message de sa petite sœur, il se leva du corps presque inerte de son partenaire, après lui avoir porté plusieurs coups, qui en profita pour se redresser mais pourtant, ne s'enfuit pas mais s'assit sur l'herbe :

_« Désolée de t'embêter à nouveau mais, finalement, j'ai besoin de ta réponse tout de suite. Le club de foot prévoit quelque chose mais ne sait pas encore quel jour et ont besoin de savoir quel jour je serai moi-même dispo alors... Salut ! »_

- Ta sœur ?

- Ouais, ça tient toujours pour samedi ?

- Bien sûr. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, moi...

- Reste ici, toi... le retint Kidou en lui agrippant le col. L'entraînement se termine ici pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il aux jeunes footballeurs.

Sa poursuite l'avait amené à une dizaine de mètres de ses élèves.

- Mais il reste encore une demie-heure, prévint l'un d'eux.

- Allez-y, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler avec un certain, n'est-ce pas, Sakuma-kun ? Fit-il en accentuant sur le suffixe honorifique.

- Mais ce n'était que des chaussures ! T'en as plein d'autres, en plus...

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu les as bousillées !

- J'étais pas seul et en plus... elle avaient rien à foutre dans la cuisine ! C'est en partie _ta_ faute si _on_ les a « bousillées » !

- Je mets mes chaussures où je veux chez moi !

- Ouais, bah, pas dans la cuisine !

- La ferme ! Si je te dis que...

Les juniors ne s'éternisèrent pas plus sur le terrain et s'éloignèrent de leurs supérieurs en les regardant comme de fous ; ils étaient limite entrain de s'arracher les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, aujourd'hui ?

À croire qu'ils n'étaient pas insensibles et dénués de sentiments comme le pensait certains d'entre eux. Dorénavant, calmes apparence, hein... Toutefois, ils étaient bien marrants.


	2. Chapter 2

Otonashi Haruna était assise sur un banc, observant les Raimon s'entraîner en compagnie d'Endou, des manageuses et de la supporter de Tenma, Midori. Guettant son téléphone portable d'un œil tel un prédateur, elle s'en empara rapidement la réponse de son frère tant attendue afin parvenue à elle :

_« On est dispo samedi. Alors on se voit au Mugen no Natsu, vingt-heures précises avec une amie qui a une voiture, je ne pourrais pas t'emmener, désolé. Bye, passe une bonne journée. »_

- Endou-san, débuta Haruna, je serai libre demain soir.

- Cool, à nous le Bowling vendredi soir !

…

Refermant la porte de son appartement derrière elle, la brune retira paresseusement ses chaussures et sa veste avant de foncer vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle y ressortie fraîche et habillée de son pyjama : un débardeur rouge et un shorty noir. Elle s'affala mollement et s'assit négligemment sur le canapé pour ensuite allumer son plasma, zappant les chaînes jusqu'à s'allonger complètement sur le canapé, exténuée.

Quand elle pensait à sa vie jusqu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'elle en était grandement satisfaite : elle exerçait pleinement le métier qu'elle voulait faire, avait un bon appartement, une bonne situation financière et familiale... Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa situation amoureuse : elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie.

Ses meilleures amies étaient presque toutes casées : Natsumi nageait en plein bonheur avec Mamoru, Aki entretenait une relation à distance avec Kazuya, Touko s'était mariée à Jousuke depuis presque quatre ans déjà, Fuyuka avec Akio et étonnamment, Rika était fiancée à Edgar depuis quelques mois après être sorti avec lui plus de trois ans.

Toutes ! Et pas elle... Quand viendrait son tour ? Tout les hommes qui l'entourait étaient soit trop jeunes, soit déjà en couple ou immatures, pas à la hauteur, pas assez attirant. Comme ses collèges masculins célibataires. Mais pourtant, elle n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là. Haruna était même une très belle jeune femme qui charmait un bon nombre d'hommes. Pourquoi ? Lire les quelques lignes ci-dessus.

Elle soupira tout en se levant, se dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine.

Elle devait impérativement remédier à ce problème. N'y avait-il vraiment personne de susceptible de devenir son petit-ami ? Elle pourrait voir chez les amis de son frère, elle y songeait depuis longtemps, à vrai dire.

Haruna ne se cassa pas plus la tête et, après avoir dîné, alla se coucher directement.

…

C'était enfin la pause midi ! La jeune femme sortit de la salle du club de foot pour se rendre au stade près de la rivière, où les Raimon Juniors s'entraîneraient durement dans une quarantaine de minutes, le temps de manger.

Sortant son petit plateau-repas de son sac ainsi qu'une feuille représentant son planning hebdomadaire, elle s'assit sur l'herbe et commença à déguster son repas tout en l'examinant d'un œil.

La brune était certes la conseillère des Raimon Eleven, mais aussi un professeur d'Arts Plastiques.

Parce que oui, elle ne pouvait pas être que la conseillère des Juniors, comme subviendrait-elle à ses besoin dans ce cas ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée.

Midori, Aoi et Akane vinrent à sa rencontre à cet instant. Elles discutèrent quelques longues minutes avant que les garçons n'arrivent et n'envahissent le terrain.

* * *

Le soir-même, Haruna était couchée dans son lit, fredonnant une mélodie tout en corrigeant les interros de ses élèves ; ils avaient tous la moyenne, c'était beau à voir. Cependant, c'était normal, tout ses contrôles étaient faciles.

La raison ? La flemme de se creuser la tête à corriger des copies avec des questions super difficiles. Et puis, l'Art était une matière simple, aisée, plaisante et ouverte à tous.

Finies ! Elle avaient corrigées, toutes, jusqu'à la dernière des dernières ! Elle s'étira. N'avait-elle rien à faire ce soir-là ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir...

« _Cool, à nous le Bowling vendredi soir !_ »

Bowling ? Vendredi soir ? Elle avait peur de s'en souvenir... L'heure, l'heure ! Dix-huit heures seize. Le rendez-vous était au collège à dix-huit heures trente-cinq. Elle... n'était pas en... en retard, pas hasard ? Elle hurla, bondit de son lit pour vite enfiler une tenue plus convenable que celle qu'elle abordait, soit une robe de nuit crème, et sorti à la hâte de chez elle, emportant avec elle son téléphone et ses clefs.

« _Arrivée pile à l'heure_ » pensa-t-elle, reprenant son souffle.

Elle croisa Shindou, Kirino, Amagi, Tenma et Shinsuke, ainsi que les filles et le coach en face d'une énorme bâtisse aussi nommée Collège Raimon.

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis le second pour finir par les refermer tout les deux. Elle se blottit davantage entre ses draps et se couvrit les yeux à l'aide de sa couverture ; les quelques rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à s'engouffrer dans sa chambre lui avaient cruellement agressés les yeux.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermés les volets la veille ? La veille ? Ah oui, la veille... le Bowling, et tout ça...

Haruna se leva à contre-cœur et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. La soirée s'était relativement bien passée, même très bien, en fait.

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau lui fit terriblement du bien. Avec ça, ses muscles se détendaient super bien, quand même.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'enveloppa d'une simple serviette avant de se vêtir d'un pantalon dont elle retroussa le bas, faisant en sorte qu'elle ait un « pantacourt » comme elle les aimait, un quelconque t-shirt et attacha ses cheveux.

Après avoir copieusement déjeuner, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge ; quinze heures trente sept. Avait-elle réellement dormi aussi longtemps ? En même temps, avec la soirée qu'elle avait passée...

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, une fois tous les élèves chez eux, Endou, Haruna et quelques uns de ses collèges accompagnateurs avaient décidé de profiter du reste de la soirée entre adultes à boire dans un petit bistro du coin.

Bien sûr, la brune n'avait pas bu, elle pensait ne pas tenir l'alcool mais Mamoru, par exemple, ne s'était pas privé du tout. Elle rit à cette pensée. Ils rentrèrent vers trois heures, une heure pour l'ex-capitaine qui se serait fait pulvériser par Natsumi s'il était rentré plus tard, le pauvre...

Elle s'occupa du mieux qu'elle put jusque dix huit heures. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne fit pas grand-chose, hein...


	3. Chapter 3

Puis vint dix-huit heures, le moment critique. Haruna entra dans sa chambre, inspecta sous tous les angles sa penderie. Hum, il n'y avait pas mal de trucs intéressants à l'intérieur.

Elle attrapa rapidement une robe d'été bleue nuit sans manches lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisses, enjolivé d'un décolleté suffisamment plongeant pour que l'on puisse apercevoir la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle enfila un gilet gris perle très court s'arrêtant au niveau de la poitrine ainsi que des bottines de la même couleur à talons plutôt hauts sans non plus faire vulgaire. Elle mit des leggings noirs et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était bien, ouais, très bien même.

Il manquait la touche finale par excellence : le maquillage. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit le nécessaire et en ressortit, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Haruna se recula et se contempla dans le miroir. Whoa... Elle était pleinement satisfaite de son travail.

La glace reflétait une jeune femme aux yeux soulignés d'eye-liner et de fard à paupière bleu céleste par-dessus un gris translucide, ce qui donnait un élégant dégradé, approfondissant son regard sombre. Un très, très léger fard à joue colorait ses pâles pommettes d'un joli rosé et ses lèvres d'un gloss couleur pêche.

Elle laissa ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient.

Sous cette magnifique apparence, il ne sera pas difficile de m'approprier un bon mec, hihihi ! Ajouta la brune, riant diaboliquement, une lueur étrangement dangereuse traversa ses « douces » pupilles sombres.

La jeune femme se toisa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir ; elle était parfaite, si cet homme ne la regardait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait _aucun _goût en matière de femme ! Néanmoins, s'il était beau gosse, elle ferait tout pour qu'il tombe sous son charme.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-elle si déterminée à avoir un homme ? Elle avait toute la vie devant elle... Voilà maintenant qu'elle parlait comme une allumeuse... Bon, dix-neuf heures vingt-trois.

Haruna s'aspergea de son parfum favori et se re-brossa les dents. Elle attrapa une petite sacoche dans laquelle elle inséra son porte-feuille et monnaie, ses cléfs et son ami de toujours : son téléphone portable.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et croisa dans le hall de son petit immeuble une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui lui atteignaient le milieu voire le bas du dos et aux yeux turquoises pétillants de dynamisme mais qui exprimaient aussi du sérieux et de la maturité.

Cette femme était Ran, une grande amie d'Haruna. Elles se connaissaient depuis la primaire et avaient un point commun : elles aimaient le journalisme. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'Haruna était professeur et conseillère, Ran était une journaliste, une certaine réputation la précédait : la jeune prodige de la presse.

Haruna comptait présenter la rousse à son grand-frère, elle lui plairait sûrement ; intelligente, pas forcément égocentrique ni surexcitée mais frivole sur les bords, posée par moment, tout ses faits et gestes étaient calculés... Ils faisaient la paire, non ?

Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait vingt centimètres au-dessus des genoux, une ceinture dorée située juste en-dessous de sa poitrine la relevait, donnant un joli aperçu. Ses escarpins, son sac à main, et tout autres accessoires étaient dorés.

- Ran, nice dress ! S'écria Haruna avec un accent bien imité

- Thanks, you too ! Lui retourna-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Allez, on y go ?

- Ma voiture est par là, viens.

* * *

Sakuma passa pour la énième fois sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore, ce Kidou ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il poirotait chez son ami aux dreadlocks qui trafiquait il ne sait quoi dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre, il n'en savait rien.

Mais bon, il était déjà dix-neuf heures et demi et Yuuto ne semblait toujours pas décidé à descendre de l'étage. Perso, lui était déjà prêt depuis longtemps.

Il avait chopé un slim gris, mit une chemise blanche en laissant les deux premiers boutons libres, une veste de costard noir dont il avait relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes et s'était négligemment noué une petite cravate rouge autour du cou. C'était tout. À peine dix minutes, si on exceptait la douche.

Jirou en eut marre de cette très longue attente et entra sans toquer dans la chambre de Yuuto. Celui-ci était tranquillement allongé dans son immense lit, un casque lui couvrant les oreilles, la musique étant _parfaitement_ audible même d'où se trouvait le borgne. Il baissa la tête, sa mâchoire commença à trembler et il devint rouge de colère :

- P'tain mais qu'est-ce tu fous depuis tout à l'heure, bordel ?

L'autre retira son casque.

- Salut, t'attend depuis longtemps ? Sourit-il d'un air innocent.

- Y'a pas de « Salut » qui tienne ! Tonna Jirou en imitant son expression faciale de son « ami ». Tu comptais me faire attendre encore combien d'temps en bas ? Tu sais que je ne suis absolument pas patient !

- Je le sais très bien, c'était en partie une vengeance. Car s'il y a une chose de que tu ne supportes pas, c'est attendre. Tu tuerais pour ne pas patienter, énonça Kidou en ajustant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

Ce fut en traînant un Jirou passablement en colère qu'il se rendirent jusque dans le garage de Yuuto, prendre sa voiture et la route par la même occasion.

* * *

Ils s'aperçurent bientôt mutuellement sur le parking du Mugen no Natsu, vers dix-neuf cinquante-cinq, juste quelques minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, après s'être salué et fait la bise -au grand dam de Sakuma qui détestait ça-, Haruna s'occupa des présentations :

- Donc Kidou Yuuto, mon frère, Amano Ran. Ran, Yuuto. Et puis Sakuma Jirou, Ran. C'est une amie dont je t'ai parlé, nii-san, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, tu m'en as souvent parlé. Enchanté, Amano-san.

- Enchanté, Sakuma. Ouais bah moi, tu m'parles jamais d'rien, hein... murmura-t-il à l'intention de son « ami ».

Avant que son grand-frère n'envenime ce début de dispute, disputes auxquels la jeune femme brune était accoutumée, elle proposa de préférence entrer dans le restaurant. Ce qu'ils firent sous les yeux amusés de Ran.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois attablés autour d'une table de quatre près d'une grande fenêtre, ce fut Ran qui se chargea d'animer leur soirée :

- Bon ! Maintenant que les présentation ont été faites, on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms ! _Tous_ ! Insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son amie ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour protester.

- D'acc'... accepta Sakuma.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, argumenta Kidou.

- Super et toi ? S'enquit la rousse à l'adresse d'Otonashi.

- Si vous êtes tous d'accord avec, ça me va.

Après avoir passé commande et bien dîné, ils discutèrent encore un peu. Kidou suivit durant ce laps de temps attentivement tout mouvement de son meilleur ami envers sa sœur, semblant vouloir vérifier s'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour espérer les voir ensemble un jour. Mais rien. Il ne la regardait quasiment pas...

Était-il aveugle ? Il le savait borgne mais... Il avait deux radieuses et ravissantes jeunes femmes juste en face de lui dans toute leur splendeur mais non, il ne réagissait pas du tout, n'était pour rien au monde gêné ni intimidé. Franchement, cet homme était fort, Yuuto tirait son chapeau.

Par-contre, lui, analysait Ran en lui jetant de furtifs coup d'œil qu'elle ne remarquait pas. Et même si c'était le cas, il continuerait, ça ne le importunait aucunement, lui. Il l'appréciait et la trouvait très jolie. Peut-être était-elle étrangère, compte tenu de ses iris bleues ?

Un de ces rapides coup d'œil dévia vers son voisin qui remuait la paille de son cocktail dans tout les sens, provoquant de minuscules vagues se fracassant contre le verre qu'il semblait apprécier, écoutant que d'une oreille se qui se disait, son autre main inoccupée appuyée contre sa joue. Il paraissait s'emmerder.

À le voir galérer de la sorte, Yuuto était prêt à parier un million de yens qu'il attendait le dessert et qu'il s'en enfilerait bien trois ou quatre... Lui et son addiction au sucre... Ah, en les mentionnant, les desserts venaient d'être apportés.

Alors, deux parts de fraisiers pour les filles, une glace vanille-caramel-cacahuètes pour le génie et... un banana split, un parfait au chocolat, un fondant au chocolat et une glace identique à celle de son ami aux dreadlocks pour Jirou. Dans le mille.

C'est pour ça que t'as presque rien mangé, hein ? Pour avoir plus de plus place pour... tout ça ? Lui reprocha Kidou en lorgnant dessus d'un œil blasé.

Ouais ! Affirma vivement l'autre en dégustant avec lenteur en premier son fondant. Oh put'..., ça fait trop du bien, six heures que j'ai pas touché de sucre ! Six, quoi...

Imbécile... souffla Yuuto, détourant son attention vers les filles qui avaient cessé de parler et fixaient à présent le gris qui ne senti pas les regards lourds et insistants qui lui était portés.

* * *

_C-Comment pouvait-il autant manger de sucreries ?_ Songèrent simultanément Ran et Haruna qui le toisait, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Le frère de cette dernière prit la peine d'éclaircir les choses :

- Surprises ? Si vous commencez à le fréquenter, comme ami s'entend, précisa-t-il, vous vous y habituerez. Même si c'est assez déroutant au début. Je m'explique : le mec à côté de moi-...

- Le mec d'à côté t'emmerde. Répliqua son « cher ami » entre deux bouchées de son parfait déjà bien entamé.

- C'est réciproque, bref. C'est un accro au sucre, un véritable. Il déteste par-dessus tout attendre donc s'il n'en prend pas toute une journée ou n'a pas sa dose habituelle, il devient taciturne, désagréable, cynique et injurieux comme il y a quelques instants.. Surtout envers moi, en fait...

- Tu viens de le remarquer, railla le gris, à fond sur son banana split. Après toutes les années qu'on a passées ensemble.

- « Toutes ces années » ? Cita Ran, désorientée.

- Amis d'enfance, la renseigna Yuuto. Meilleurs amis, en fait.

- Vous avez une bien drôle de relation pour des meilleurs amis ! Fit-elle remarquer avant que le frère de la brune ne se mette à lui raconter des anecdotes sur son ami et lui-même sous les vives protestations de ce premier.

Haruna observait les trois s'amuser avec entrain d'un œil jovial ; ils étaient chou tout les trois à se chamailler gentillement. Son regard se porta sur Sakuma en particulier. Il était mignon-... non, il était beau, vraiment très beau. Ouais, un homme d'une rare beauté.

Sa réflexion ne la gênait en aucun cas, quasiment tout les hommes qui l'entourait étaient beaux : Endou plus mignon que beau, Gouenji alias Ishido Shuuji, Toramaru son protégé, Kazemaru, Fudou, Fubuki, Someoka, Afuro Terumi dit Aprodi,...

Mais Sakuma l'intriguait fortement. Elle le connaissait d'un naturel très calme et posé, le voilà maintenant un peu... excentrique : grossier, il avait une addiction au sucre et haïssait attendre... Ça en faisait, de nouvelles choses à assimiler...

Cela venait peut-être du fait que, plus jeune, il avait été dans « l'ombre » de son frère et n'affichait pas vraiment de caractère fort ni arrogant. Toutefois, elle appréciait largement cette facette de son ami, bien qu'auparavant très gentil, et il l'était resté, il était à présent unique en son genre. Un sacré gars.

Tiens, il venait de finir en beauté son « repas » avec sa glace. Avec tant de calories, il ne grossissait vraisemblablement pas. « _Le chanceux_ » pensa Haruna.


	4. Chapter 4

Jirou se tournait et retournait dans son lit ; il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. « _Mais pourquoi ? Pas meilleur que la grasse mat' ... Allez, dors... S'il te plaît... C'est samedi en plus..._ » geignait-il et se suppliait-il intérieurement en s'emmitouflant davantage entre ses draps noirs, les dérangeant ainsi entièrement.

Il lorgna sur l'un de ses coussins dorés avait décidé de passer la nuit à terre puis referma violemment les yeux ; il aura du boulot, au levé...

En parlant de ça, il s'était levé. À force de se parler seul en son for intérieur, le sommeil, pourtant si proche, lui avait complètement échappé, filé entre les doigts.

_« Shit. »_

* * *

La routine matinale exécutée, son lit fait, le p'tit déjeuner pris, le gris s'installa devant le piano occupant un quart de l'espace total de sa salle musicale personnelle comportant une guitare, une basse, une batterie et un piano à queue.

À la base, seul le piano lui appartenait, tout les autres étaient des cadeaux offerts par ses meilleurs amis soit Yuuto : la basse, Koujirou : la guitare et, étonnamment, Akio : la batterie.

La cause ? Certes, il était coach, donc était rémunéré mais cela ne lui suffisait pas donc il était également professeur. De musique. L'une des matières les plus pépères jamais inventées. Déjà bien moins chiant que la pauvre matière haïe d'environ quatre milliards de personnes sur sept : les maths.

_« Bah... Elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi chiante, cette matière. Elle est pas méchante, elle demande juste de se creuser le tête jusqu'à se torturer mentalement mais trois fois rien... Mon cul, ouais. Les maths, c'est chiant, même si on se fait un paquet de fric en pigeant les maths ; une matière chiante restera toujours une matière chiante. » _

Furent les douces pensées de Jirou, le regard suspendu sur ses doigts exerçant une certaine pression sur les touches à toute vitesse, démontrant son expérience de plus d'une dizaine d'années de pratique, produisant un son tout simplement exquis.

En ayant vite marre du morceau plutôt rock qu'il jouait, il se leva, essaya d'arranger sa tenue « cool », une chemise noire ouverte d'un bouton, une cravate or négligemment nouée comme à l'accoutumée, les pans du bas en dehors de son jeans sombre serré, sa veste sans manche ne cachait en rien ce détail qui faisait défaut à la tenue de l'homme sérieux qu'il était censé être.

Censé.

Il attrapa sa sacoche contenant porte-feuille et monnaie, papiers d'identité, permis, cléfs de voiture et claqua la porte de son loft ; direction : la maison de sa sœur.

Oui, sa grande sœur, Nadeshiko, voulait qu'il garde son fils toute la journée. Galère...

Il entra dans sa belle Audi R8 argentée et mit le contact. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de route, il déboucha sur une zone pavillonnaire et gara son auto à côté d'une Peugeot 206. Dans la famille, ils aimaient les voitures européennes...

Il sonna et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs d'encre, ondulés, lui atteignant le milieu du dos et aux yeux bleus saphirs, au teint presque qu'identique au sien quoique plus clair, lui ouvrit, le câlina sous ses protestations désespérées avant de le laisser entrer.

Un petit garçon ayant les cheveux bleus obscurs et aux yeux orangés-dorés comme ceux de Jirou lui enserra les jambes à peine entré dans le séjour.

- Yo, le sale gamin... lui lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Yo, Baka Oji-chan !

- Toujours aussi malpoli, mon p'tit ! Sourit son oncle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- On voit bien qu'il tient cette impolitesse de papa et toi.

- Nashiko-nee... Oy, c'est qui que tu traites d'impoli, là ?!

* * *

Elle rit et donna un petit coup de coude à son petit frère qui racontait encore des blagues salaces à la table qui trônait dans un coin du grand salon dans lequel ils parlaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté de la sorte aussi tranquillement.

Les Sakuma étaient une riche famille faisant dans le textile et l'esthétique depuis plus de trois générations.

Ils possédaient une grande entreprise de mode nationalement connue du nom de Hyoume Incorporation, réunissant prêt-à-porter et accessoires, mannequinat, et quelques produits cosmétiques dont du maquillage.

Hyoume était l'une des dix, voire cinq, puissances économiques moyennes japonaises, étant classée, justement, cinquième. Les Kidou qui excellait dans le culinaire étaient sixième, avec en septième les Genda, qui faisait fortune en matière d'art.

C'était la majeure partie de la provenance du sens extrêmement aiguisé de la mode de Jirou depuis petit. En effet, sa mère et sa sœur prenaient un malin plaisir à l'habiller comme une poupée ou un mannequin étant enfant alors...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les rapports familiaux étaient... assez rares. Loin de là l'idée qu'ils ne s'entendaient mal avec leurs parents ou on ne sait quoi. Non. Au contraire, ils étaient tous complices et leurs relations demeuraient convenables malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient de temps à autre, chacun étant pleinement pris par sa vie et son travail respectifs.

- Bref, Jirou se redressa, le derrière en feu après tant de temps à être resté assit comme le feignant qu'il était. Bon, nee-chan... J'dois le divertir jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Jusqu'à demain ! Répondit Nadeshiko.

- D-Demain-... Tu te fous d'moi, c'est ça ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Absolument pas, confirma-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

- 'Tain, Nashiko-nee... Tu me vois avec un gosse toute une journée ? Demanda-t-il, une veine saillant son front.

- Bien sûr, ça te fera un bon entraînement pour toi et ta copine, non ?

- J'en ais pas, la désenchanta Jirou.

Il lui sembla un instant voir son petit frère être un peu gêné. Mais un instant, seulement. Et si elle le taquinait un peu...?

- Ah bon, tu es si beau pourtant... se désola-t-elle. Tu me le dira qu'en tu en auras une, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin... tu le prend et basta, pigé ? Le menaça-t-elle presque, une aura sombre l'entourant soudainement, le sourire crispé, les yeux clos.

Le jeune homme concéda finalement avec exaspération ; impossible de refuser quand elle lui faisait une requête avec cet air démoniaque pourtant le visage angélique. Les femmes étaient effrayantes...

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à faire, si j'ose dire ?

- Échographie.

- Hein ? T'as mal au ventre ? Attends deux secondes...

Il réfléchit un instant. On n'allait pas faire écho' pour un maux de ventre... Non, ça n'importe quel toubib pouvait s'en occuper mais alors pourquoi un/une échographiste ? Une minute, « faire une écho' » ? C'était plutôt pour... Donc ça voulait dire qu'elle était...

- T'es… en-enceinte... ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et quand tu comptais nous l'annoncer ?

- Ça ne dois faire à peine deux mois que je le sais, je voulais le faire dans un mois, le temps que tout soit confirmé. Mais tu l'as découvert ! Fit-elle, en lui donnant un petit sac contenant le strict nécessaire pour l'enfant de quatre ans. Mais bref. T'inquiètes, Rin fait ses nuits et ne boit plus au biberon. Il mange normalement, le prévint « Nashiko-nee ».

Il sortit de la maison de sa sœur, le petit dans les bras, le sac dans une main, répondant aux inquiétudes de sa sœur en lui assurant qu'il prendra bien soin de son fils. Sakuma déchargeait ce qui encombrait ses bras dans le coffre sauf le petit bien évidemment qu'il plaça au siège passager arrière en l'attachant fermement.

Alors que Rin chantonnait une cantique apprise à la maternelle sûrement, Jirou commençait à avoir un petit creux ; les cookies de sa sœur n'étaient pas vraiment suffisants...

_« Tch. »_

Il se retourna pendant un feu rouge et regarda son neveu :

- Alors, gamin, t'as faim ?

- Ouais !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux manger ?

- Une grande glace ! Choisit-il en faisant d'amples gestes, interprétant son idée de la grosseur, tout sourire.

- OK, d'acc'...

Feu vert. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta chez un glacier et commanda deux glaces, l'une vanille-fraise à une boule pour le petit et l'autre chocolat-vanille à trois boules... Décidément, cet adulte était excessivement gourmand...

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux s'étaient posés dans une aire de jeu, tranquillement assis sur des barres en fer parallèlement installées qui faisaient office de « banc ». Rin s'en alla jouer avec d'autres enfants et Sakuma soupira.

Un groupe de deux filles et deux garçons d'à peu près seize ans passant dans le coin le regardèrent fixement puis l'un des des jeunes hommes le siffla, l'autre lâcha un « Canon, la d'moiselle ! » suivit de pouffements à peine dissimulés de la part des trois autres.

Jirou se fit violence pour ne pas se lever et les remettre à leur place mais s'abstint. C'était l'âge rebelle, alors on restait zen...

...

...

...

Zen, son cul, ouais ! Il s'apprêtait à se redresser quand il aperçut les yeux rieurs de son neveu semblant beaucoup s'amuser. Un sourire attendrit prit place sur son beau visage et son envie de leur donner une p'tite leçon se dissipa, s'évapora, se refroidit, 'fin...

Mais l'irritation se raviva lorsque qu'ils passèrent près de lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui. Il ne dit rien et préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Celui qui paraissait être le chef s'avança et, sous les encouragements de ses amis, se mit à parler :

- Alors ma jolie, on s'la joue solo ? Tu voudrais pas nous rejoindre, non ? Fit-il, un p'tit sourire censé être craquant.

- Non merci.

- Allez, t'es super mignonne, t'es d'quel lycée ?

- Je ne suis plus élève depuis longtemps.

- Quoi, t'es une yankee ? Oh, j'commence à l'aimer, cette meuf... rigola le second en s'adressant aux filles qui se moquaient ouvertement de Jirou, qui regardait distraitement ailleurs, les ignorant, espérant ainsi les inciter à se barrer.

- C'soir j'fais une fiesta, tu veux venir ? Demanda l'une des filles.

- Bon, laissez-moi tranquille, répliqua le jeune homme en plantant ses belles iris dorées dans celles onyx et chocolats des autres.

Le meneur s'approcha trop près au goût du gris et, sous les sifflements admiratifs de ses amis, caressa avec suavité et tendresse la joue puis le menton de Sakuma, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau. Erreur. Grave erreur. Celle qui ne fallait pas commettre...

- Eh ! Vire ta main d'la, bordel ! S'écria soudainement Jirou, les faisant se reculer. Qu'est-ce tu fous, putain ?! Me touche pas ou j'te-... il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il criait et qu'il attirait les regards.

- T'as une voix plutôt rauque pour une fille mais bon, c'est pas import-

- Une fille ? Où tu vois une fille ?

Réfléchissant un peu, il se rendit compte de sa propre erreur : il n'avait pas réagit aux mots "**la d'moiselle**", "**ma jolie**", "t'es super mignon**ne**" ? "**une** yankee" et "**cette meuf**"... L'avait-il confondu avec une fille à cause de sa longue queue-de-cheval ramener sur son épaule, cascadant ainsi jusqu'à son rein droit. Il se maudit intérieurement en s'insultant lui-même d'imbécile.

- Bah, là. Toi...

- T'as fumé ou quoi ? Tu, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en souriant d'amusement. T'es malade ? J'suis un mec, vieux ! Et j'ai pas vôtre âge, j'ai la vingtaine donc maintenant vous faîtes demi-tour et faîtes surtout en sorte que j'vois plus vos sales gueules de gamins arrogants ou j'vous refait le portait... Pigé ?

Ils restèrent sans voix une quinzaine de secondes, assimilant leur bêtise puis s'éloignèrent sans plus de cérémonie tout de même en pestant : "Quoi, c'était un mec...", "Ressemble trop à une meuf, lui !" suivit de rires assez nerveux et d'un autre" Franchement, j'ai dragué un mec... J'en reviens toujours pas là !" agrémenté d'un rire très jaune. Malgré que leur leader, qui avait lâché ce dernier commentaire, voulais certainement pas lâché l'affaire, les trois autres l'en avaient empêché et s'étaient repliés en maugréant.

N'était-ce pas évident qu'il était un homme ?! Ressemblait-il autant à une femme ?! Était-il si androgyne que cela...? Pourquoi...? Une fois assuré qu'il n'était plus le centre d'intérêt du parc et des mères commères du coin, il fait les cent pendant quelques minutes, tournant en rond. Puis il balança une injure à voix haute en shootant fortement dans la pauvre cannette, à un mètre de lui, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il se rassit, les jambes croisées, le souffle court, sa main droite enserrant son avant-bras gauche, tantôt le pouce, tantôt l'index de ce bras-là frôlant sa lèvre inférieure toutes les secondes, inconsciemment.

_« Shit, shit and shit ! »_


	5. Chapter 5

Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire ; ils étaient rentrés une quinzaine de minutes après l'altercation et après avoir mangé du fast food -car oui, Jirou n'aimait pas cuisiner- ils s'étaient couchés.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose remuer entre ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et y surpris Rin dormir à poings. Il sourit en replaçant une cheveux bleutée derrière l'oreille qui se présentait à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon... On voyait de qui il tenait sa beauté également, sans se vanter, bien sûr...

Il n'avait pu le laisser seul dans la chambre d'ami à son si jeune âge ; elle était immense pour lui, alors imaginez sa frayeur une fois dans le noir...

Une fois le petit réveillé et les deux attablés, les deux discutaient normalement, conversation typique d'un oncle et de son neveu :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu apprends à l'école en ce moment ?

- À compter jusqu'à cent !

- Déjà ? Compte, pour voir.

Et il compta jusqu'à la soixante, s'arrêtant à ce nombre et fronçant ses petits sourcils. Jirou rit doucement et l'aida à mémoriser les quarante derniers nombres, se montrant extraordinairement patient pour une fois. Cela fait, il changea vite de sujet... :

- Sinon, gamin... Ta voisine de table, là... Seira, elle te plaît toujours ? Demanda-t-il avec espièglerie, en buvant un thé vert.

- Baka Oji-chan ! … Seira-chan n'arrête pas de regarder Kai, le garçon qui fait toujours des bêtises... avoua-t-il tristement en regardant ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Un mini bad-boy, hein ? Se dit-il pour lui-même. Oy, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Une conversation pas si typique que cela. Voilà qu'elle prenait une toute autre tournure...

- Je pense que tu devrais la laisser se rendre compte que ce n'est pas un garçon bien et rester gentil avec elle, non ? Fais-moi part des résultats la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

Le petit opina et sembla réfléchir.

- Ça veut dire quoi, « Fais-moi part », Oji-chan ?

Le gris remarqua qu'il venait de parler à un enfant de cinq ans qui ne comprenait sûrement pas toutes ses phrases et mots « difficiles ». Il lui expliqua rapidement en un langage simplifié et le petit lui sourit de toute ses dents.

- Oji-chan, t'as une petite-copine ?

* * *

Haruna finissait sa petite vaisselle en déposant la dernière assiette sur une étagère uniquement occupée de ses semblables.

Elle s'affala sur son divan puis se releva une trentaine de minutes plus tard. La veille, samedi, elle avait tellement eu la flemme de sortir alors que le frigo était quasiment vide, préférant rester soit au lit à parler au téléphone avec Rika, installée à Londres, et d'autres amies, soit devant la télé à zapper les chaînes ou encore à expérimenter de nouvelles recettes.

En bref, une pléthore de choses que quelqu'un ferait pour éviter d'être hors de chez soi, en fait...

Vêtue exceptionnellement d'une jupe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse un peu fendue sur le côté droit et d'un chemisier blanc manches trois quart, ouverte de deux boutons, laissant ainsi deviner sa jolie poitrine à quiconque regarderait ; elle avait adopté le style « femme d'affaire ».

Se chaussant d'escarpins noirs, elle attrapa son sac à main et referma la porte derrière elle.

La brune passa devant un parc et rattrapa de justesse un petit garçon aux cheveux similaires aux siens et aux yeux orangés tenant fermement dans ses mains un ballon de foot.

- Oh la la, Rin... T'es maladroit, tu sais ? Tu vas bien au moins ? Fit une voix masculine plutôt nonchalante et sereine.

- Oji-chan...

- Allez, excuses-toi et... remercie-la, j'sais pas, moi... En tout cas, merci, dit-il à l'adresse d'Haruna.

- De rien, lui retourna-t-elle en lâchant le petit.

- Merci, Onee-chan !

Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à repartir quand il eut un déclic dans sa tête. Ce timbre de voix ennuyé et oisif... Exaspérée, elle tourna la tête avec une lenteur extrême vers son propriétaire et qu'elle fut sa surprise en le voyant ? Pas des moindres, fallait le dire...

- Sakuma...-san ?

- Ah, Otonashi...

* * *

Jirou était debout tandis que la jeune femme était assise, les jambes croisées, regardant pensivement les enfants. Il la toisa un instant puis brisa le doux silence, les cris des enfants hormis, qui planait sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un dimanche après-midi à quatorze heures dans un parc ?

- Rien en particulier, je me promène... Et toi ?

- … 'Rien. Divertis le p'tit.

- J'imagine que ça ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser, toi...

Il lui répondit par la négative en lui offrant un petit sourire, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux clairs suivants le rythme. Haruna fixa sa longue chevelure avec émerveillement ; elle était magnifique...

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais... elle les trouvait splendides même négligemment retenus en un chignon fait à la va-vite dont s'échappait quelques mèches comme il l'avait fait.

Jirou, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation de l'horizon, le braqua brusquement à droite quand il sentit comme une main lui toucher la tête, plus précisément lui effleurer les cheveux. Il toisa de ses yeux intrigués, un sourcil bien levé, la brune qui lui souriait maladroitement.

Il la regardait comme une folle à lier. Oh, grillée...

- Excuse-moi, je voulais vraiment toucher tes cheveux, ils sont si beaux, tu vois ? Dit-elle, pas honteuse pour un sou.

- Je... vois, acquiesça-t-il en s'asseyant, vite imité par la fille.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu les as si longs ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle ajouta :

- Sans indiscrétion, tu n'est pas obligé de répondre !

- T'inquiètes, je cherchais juste une réponse. Et j'en ai pas. J'les aime comme ça, c'est tout.

- Et, tu n'es pas victime de malentendu ?

- J'ai souvent été la cible de moqueries en tout genre, très souvent même... admit-il, le regard suspendu vers le ciel cette fois-ci, se remémorant particulièrement la veille.

La jeune femme se tut, regrettant d'avoir posé cette question. Elle revint à la charge quelques instants plus tard en le questionnant sur ses hobbies :

- Eh, alors... J'aime glander, commença-t-il sous le rire modéré d'Haruna. Rien foutre de la journée, être au calme et... emmerder ton frère, j'aime beaucoup faire ça ! Bref, j'aime la musique, comme tout l'monde, quoi... J'en suis même prof.

- Sérieux, prof de musique ? On dirait pas...

- M'enfin, et les tiens ?

- Le calme, la littérature, flemmarder comme toi, et l'Art, puisque je suis professeur d'art plastiques, alors...

- Oh... En fait, on est tellement fainéants qu'on a choisit les matières les plus faciles ! Réalisa Jirou en riant doucement.

Elle rit aussi puis cessa tout mouvement pour mieux l'observer... Outre sa nouvelle -et surprenante- obsession pour sa chevelure, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, hein-... Bref, il était lui-même assez mignon, très beau même. Ses traits si fins qui semblaient féminins lui seyaient à merveille.

_« J'ai souvent été la cible de moqueries en tout genre, très souvent même...»_

Elle arrêta de sourire et soupira. Elle sentit le jeune homme sursauter et répondre à un appel. Ça donnait ça : « _Oh, Nashiko-nee... Où ?... Dans dix minutes ? Tu sais que j'suis très loin de là ?... OK, OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Ouais, j'arrive..._ »

Avant qu'Haruna puisse dire un mot, il lâcha une plainte d'ennui et s'expliqua :

- La mère du petit veut le récupérer dans dix minutes au centre commercial et c'est assez loin d'ici. Ah... 'Paris qu'elle faisait du shopping au lieu de s'occuper de son fils... maugréa-t-il en faisant signe à Rin de venir. Tu veux m'accompagner ? J'te vois pas rester seule là...

- Eh bien, je... Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Allez viens.

Le petit sautillait entre les deux jeunes adultes, continuait à discuter de leurs récentes activités avec entrain pour le jeune femme, moins pour l'autre.

Soudain, la jeune femme perdit son sourire et baissa la tête, atrocement embarrassée. Jirou ne comprit rien à son soudain changement de comportement. La voyant triturer ses doigts nerveusement, il lui demanda, en haussant un sourcil :

- T'arrive quoi, là, Otonashi ?

- É... Écoute... réussit-elle à articuler.

Il ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Il put distinguer ceci : « _Qu'ils sont mignons... Tu crois que c'est leur enfant ? Si ressemblant !_ », un « _Si jeunes et déjà un enfant en bas âge... Les jeunes de nos jours sont si irresponsables..._ », « _Trop chou !_ », et un « _Quel couple insensé tu veux dire, ouais..._ »

Jirou écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en regardant à tour de rôle Haruna et Rin. Pouvait-on vraiment penser cela en les voyant ? Il eut soudain l'envie de dire le fond de sa pensée à ce couple de vieillards... Surtout au vieux schnoque, là...

De son côté, Haruna rougissait comme pas permis. Les mots « enfant », « famille » et « couple » l'avait profondément marquée et chamboulée. Bizarrement, ils lui avait plu... La voix de Sakuma la tira de ses réflexions :

- Ah~ah, c'est ta faute, tout ça... Pourquoi tu lui ressembles à ce point ? Surtout à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux...

- Ah ? S'écria la fille. Tu rigoles ? T'as pas vu la couleur très peu commune de ses yeux ? Ça vient de toi, à coup sûr !

- N'importe quoi... démentit-il en haussant ses épaules.

- J'y crois pas, il est de ta famille, non ?! S'offusqua faussement la brune, un sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda innocemment le petit, attrapant la main d'une Haruna horriblement gênée.

« _Tu crois que c'est leur enfant ? Si ressemblant !_ ». Ses rougeurs revinrent. Elle resserra néanmoins sa main sur celle de Rin.

- De tes attributs génétiques, Rin, soupira Jirou.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il se rappela de leur conversation, dans la matinée.

- De ce qui fait que tu ressembles à quelqu'un dans dans la famille, reformula-t-il. Tu comprends ?

- Ah d'accord...

Haruna, y repensant bien, c'était sa première « dispute » amicale avec Jirou. Par le passé, elle ne lui avait parlé que très rarement.

Excepté lors des entraînements, les fois où il rendait visite à son frère et qu'elle était présente ou occasionnellement dehors. Bref, elle s'en fichait un peu beaucoup alors...

Une voix féminine attira son attention. Une très belle jeune femme se tenait devant eux, appuyée au capot de sa voiture. Un mannequin ?

- Ji-Jirou ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu ! Je suis là-... Qui s'est ? Ta... copine... ? Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil, d'une voix pas rassurante du tout...

« _Jirou__ ? Elle l'appelle par... son prénom ? Ils sont si... si proches que ça ?_ » pensa-t-elle en glissant son regard sombre vers Jirou.

En y repensant bien, il avait dit : « La mère du petit veut le récupérer »...

Ce petit était de qui ? Elle, sa mère ? Et lui, le père ?

En même temps, ils iraient très bien ensemble ; un mec beau et grand avec une top model, le couple de rêve en somme. Elle sourit amèrement à cette pensée. Mais... pourquoi...? Elle ne représentait rien pour Sakuma, non ?

Celui-ci tiqua en apercevant cette femme en lâchant un « _Tch..._ » à peine dissimuler, fixant _très _soudainement sa gauche, comme pour éviter les trois regards qui convergeaient vers lui.

Haruna, sur le coup et ne comprenant pas cette réaction, se demanda si ce n'était pas elle, sa copine...


	6. Chapter 6

Assit à côté d'Haruna, Jirou pestait dans son coin contre la femme qui les avais emmenés dans un restaurant familial, histoire de clarifier ce quiproquo.

- Alors vous êtes sa sœur ?

- Oui, excusez-moi encore pour ce mal-entendu ! J'ai réagi comme ça car il m'a affirmé hier même qu'il n'avait personne et là, je décide de le surprendre en le trouvant sur la route et là... je le vois avec une femme ! Je l'ai eue mauvaise en pensant qu'il m'avait menti et qu'il m'avait caché l'existence et l'identité de ma future belle-sœur, tu vois ? En parlant d'identité, quel est ton nom ?

Jirou soupira à l'entente de l'impressionnant débit de parole de sa sœur alors qu'Haruna ne s'en formalisa pas, bien qu'elle en fut vaguement gênée. Elle qui ne pouvait converser avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, si la jeune femme en face d'elle pouvait le faire, pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

- Otonashi Haruna...

- Je peux t'appeler « Haru-chan » ?

- Hum, oui, bien sûr, uhm... Sakuma-san..

- Nadeshiko suffira !

- D'accord... Par contre, je ne suis pas avec vôtre frère...

- Mais nan~ Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! Et vu comme t'es super jolie, il n'a pas pu résister longtemps à ton charme ; j'le connais comme si je l'avais fait, celui-là !

Jirou grimaça à cette phrase qui lui sonnait si fausse et soupira. La tête contre la vitre ainsi qu'une main soutenant son visage, il regardait distraitement dehors, les passants, l'agitation extérieure, le soleil commençant à décliner... n'écoutant non pas que d'une oreille mais pas du tout ce qui se disait. Il avait juste compris qu'elles se racontaient un peu leur vie, comment s'appeler, et tout ce bla-bla...

« _Les femmes parlent trop..._ » se mit-il à penser en les voyant éclater de rire pour il ne savait quoi. Il soupira et décida de s'intéresser à son neveu qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme lui aussi.

- Ça va, petit ? 'T'ennuies pas trop ? Dit-il d'un ton las et à voix basse, histoire de ne pas se faire entendre sinon...

- 'Veux dormir, papa... lui murmura-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur la table, sans que sa mère ne le remarque.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'suis pas ton père, gamin. C'est moi, Oji-chan.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se mit à l'observer. Face à lui, Rin était affalé sur la table, son visage enfouit dans ses petits bras. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué... Il joua une de ses mèches bleutées et se leva, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux femmes.

- J'y vais.

- Jirou ? Tu pars déjà ? Il n'est que... dix-neuf heures, s'étonna sa sœur.

- J'ai du travail à faire chez moi. Des copies à corriger, des compositions et des cours à revoir, préparer le programme de la semaine pour le Club et pour la Musique... Tout ça pour demain, trop galère... Donc je dois rentrer.

- Je vois, capitula-t-elle en grimaçant à l'entente de tout ces devoirs. Je t'appellerais bientôt alors.

- Ouais mais pour l'instant, pense à aller coucher ton fils.

Pendant qu'elle constatait enfin de l'état de son enfant, il les salua d'un petit signe de tête et s'éclipsa en soufflant, constatant qu'il était sorti sans sa voiture et qu'il devait soit prendre les transports en commun, soit marcher. Il opta pour la seconde, pensant que ça lui changerait un peu les idées.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il atteint enfin sa maison et y entra bruyamment. Sans plus de cérémonie, il balança ses chaussures dans un coin du vestibule, sa veste sur une chaise dans la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'en ressortit que trois quart d'heure plus tard, plus frais que jamais. Poussant un soupir d'aise pour une fois, il s'affala sur le canapé d'angle en cuir noir du séjour, s'étonnant un peu plus chaque jour de son confort.

Il alla chercher sa besace noire aux coutures dorées dont il sortit trois classeurs. Le noir contenait les copies à corriger, le blanc : les cours et le programme annuel et le dernier, le jaune, des programmes et données pour le Club de Football. Il eut rictus mauvais en voyant que, globalement, les notes étaient basses ; en dessus de la moyenne pour plus de la moitié de la classe.

Les copies étaient sales;, mal présentées, les élèves ne connaissait même pas la définition de « crescendo ; decrescendo ; legato »... Ils étaient sérieux... ? C'était niveau sixième ! Pas possible... Eh, on parlait encore de Teikoku ou pas ? Car ça en devenait inquiétant... « _Ah ouais, ils veulent jouer à ça ?_ » songea-t-il, l'air machiavélique. « _Ils sont regretter..._ ». Oh oui, ils ne connaissait pas le démon qui sommeillait en lui, pas encore... mais plus pour longtemps...

Alors qu'il maugréait en échafaudant sa vengeance, il tomba sur une copie bien présentée, propre et avec une note bien au-dessus de la moyenne ! Dieu, merci... Qui était-ce, qu'il pense à récompenser l'élève ? Shiratori Ai. Bien sûr, c'était une fille. Il se demandait encore pourquoi les têtes de classe étaient principalement des filles ? Pourquoi les gars étaient de tels _cancres_ ? Il repoussa ses questions dans un coin de son esprit et reprit ses activités, allant d'horreur en horreur...

Une demi-heure plus tard, il finit les corrections et ayant la flemme d'écrire les observations, il les ferait à l'oral le lendemain. Il bâilla et alla s'allonger dans son lit bien-aimé ; l'appel du lit était irrésistible. Il régla le réveil de son portable et le plaça sur la table de chevet. Lui qui s'était dit qu'il reverrait ses compositions, ce sera un autre jour ; il était _crevé_...

* * *

Installé face à son piano qui lui servait presqu'aussi de "bureau" tant il était spacieux, il regardait distraitement ses élèves emplir peu à peu la classe de leur présence en plus d'un brouhaha monstre. Il fronça les sourcils en ordonnant d'une voix calme de se taire après leur avoir laissé cinq minutes pour se calmer une fois au complet. Chose qu'ils firent presque aussitôt – car il y avait toujours trois ou quatre à qui l'ordre prenait un peu de temps à percuter dans leurs cerveaux ; ils savaient au moins éviter de provoquer la colère de leur professeur, c'était déjà ça...

Il les salua, prit la pile de feuilles trônant près de lui puis se leva pour s'appuyer sur le piano.

- Bien, je peux parler, maintenant ?

- J'vous en prie~, fit un élève, provocant un petit rire général. Que Jirou fit rapidement taire.

- Encore un ricanement et c'est deux heures, exclusion et convocation de vos vieux. Pigé ?

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de surveiller un minimum son langage, preuve d'une éventuelle mauvaise humeur. Plus de pouffements. « _Quelles menaces, c'est un démon..._ » pensaient plusieurs élèves, consternés.

- Bref, j'vous rends vos contrôles. C'est... -_il soupira_- enfin, vous verrez par vous-même.

Il se mit à faire le tour en distribuant les copies en faisant les remarques à voix haute.

- Moriyama, dix ; j'ai rajouté un point pour la présentation et l'orthographe sinon t'aurais pas la moyenne. Aoki, cinq ; tu te fous pas un peu de la gueule du monde ?

- J'ai pas pu réviser...

- Hum, j'ai vu ça... Takeda, onze et demi ; c'est à la limite de l'insuffisance mais vu les notes des autres... Bravo, hein. Ah, Shiratori. Hallelujah ! Dix-huit, enfin une qui bosse un temps soit peu ici.

Tout en lui donnant sa feuille, il la gratifia d'un de ses petits sourires si difficiles à lui décrocher en dehors de ceux sadiques qu'il réservait et ses élèves et son meilleur ami. Il ne sentit cependant pas le regard intense que la jeune fille lui lançait, et ce pendant tout le reste du cours...

* * *

Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'école pour se rendre au stade couvert où les Juniors s'entrainaient déjà. Il remplaçait aujourd'hui son ami qui avait un empêchement qu'il lui avait promis de lui expliquer plus tard. Il soupira en les saluant et donnant diverses instructions, puis quelques exercices à exécuter durant un temps imparti.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il sentit comme un petit vertige. La fatigue, sûrement... Une main dans les cheveux, il resta dans cette position quelques longues minutes mais fut tiré de son « repos » par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ne se posa aucune question et décrocha sans même regardé le nom affiché.

- Moui, allô...

_- T'es crevé, toi, hein ?_

- Hum ? Yuuto ? Y'a quoi ?

_- Quoi, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour t'appeler maintenant ?_

- Ah, 'fais pas chier, j'ai pas la force d'engager une joute verbale avec toi aujourd'hui...

_- Whaou, depuis quand tu parles aussi bien, « engager une joute verbale » ! J'te jure que tu m'impressionnes, là !_

- Hey, dis-moi, tu cherches les ennuis, c'est ça ?

_- Ouais mais non, pas aujourd'hui ! Au fait faut que j'te vois après l'entraînement. Chez moi, vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures, OK ?_

- Pourquoi ? Et tu comptes me dire pourquoi t'es pas là aussi ?

_- Je te dirais tout ça plus tard ! Bye~_

- Yuu', att–

Il raccrocha. Il finit sa phrase tout de même. Une veine semblant prête à exploser dans sa tempe à tout moment.

- ...ends... J'vais le buter, ce mec !

Cet appel l'avait sérieusement épuisé. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus pour rien dire ; il aurait pu lui envoyer un texto, ça aurait été plus simple et court, franchement... Ce fut dans une ambiance assez pesante que l'entraînement prit fin.

* * *

Il tournait en rond dans son salon, réfléchissant à son problème. Oui, il s'était bien amusé à cette soirée avec Haruna et Ran, s'il se souvenait, bien une fille d'ailleurs qui lui plaisait vraiment, hein... Herm, bref... Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif principal : caser sa sœur avec son meilleur ami. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, il se dit que ce n'était pas très clean comme manière de les rapprocher si brusquement alors qu'ils avaient passé leur adolescence sans être spécialement proches... S'il en faisait trop, ils le grilleraient vite fait ; ils n'étaient pas bêtes à ce point, quand même... enfin, il l'espérait en tout cas.

Il grimaça en imaginant le châtiment qu'il subirait s'ils en venaient à découvrir la supercherie qui se tramait dans leur dos... Il ne pouvait élaborer un projet d'une telle envergure seul, c'était de la folie pure et dure sinon... Lui était le meilleur ami de Jirou, OK. Maintenant, il fallait quelqu'un de très proche de sa sœur, pour connaître ses habitudes et préférences, pour ne pas gaffer... Il passa en revue toutes les amies d'Haruna mais aucune ne lui parut assez convaincante...

Il soupira. Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait faim à force de se creuser la tête... Il songea que depuis le resto avec sa sœur, il n'avait rien mangé de mieux et qu'il recommencerait b– … « _Res... to ? Putain mais ouais, la voilà ma solution !_ » pensa-t-il à toute vitesse, courant aussitôt vers sa chambre, recherchant la carte d'une certaine personne. « _Mais bien sûr, 'content de savoir que j'ai pas perdu de mon génie avec le temps !_ » Oui, sa solution se résumait en un mot : … Ran...

* * *

Il sonna une seconde fois. Mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Excédé, il appuya sur la sonnette pendant plus d'une quinzaine de secondes, ce qui fait ouvrir Yuuto, apparemment en grande conversation téléphonique. Il murmura quelques chose à son interlocuteur puis incita Sakuma à entrer, toujours au téléphone, s'isolant dans la cuisine. Lorsque Jirou fit un pas, interloqué malgré lui par Yuuto, un voisin ouvrit sa porte, l'air très mécontent, pestant fortement contre l'abruti qui appuyait comme un forcené sur la sonnette, il l'aperçut alors. Déjà que c'était pas le grand amour entre les deux qui s'étaient tout de suite attiré l'animosité de l'autre, il trouva l'occasion parfaite pour rabaisser cet enfoiré de Sakuma.

- Sakuma~ ça faisait longtemps... Pas que tu m'es manqué, alors pas du tout, mais tu réapparais comme ça après avoir disparu pendant quelques mois, j'ai cru que soit tu étais mort abandonné dans une rue de la capitale, soit en taule. Alors ?

- Alors va te faire foutre, enculé... C'est pas moi qui risque tous les quatre matins de me faire foutre à la porte par ma femme au moins. _Il franchit le seuil de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois_. Ah, et... franchement, ta gueule, quoi. Tu m'saoules déjà alors qu'on vient à peine de se voir... T'es jamais fatigué ? Bye, le crado ! S'écria t-il en lui tendant un bras d'honneur, claquant rapidement la porte pour ne plus entendre ses protestations indignées.

Hum, de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à cirer mais ça lui cassait grave les oreilles... Seul point positif : bizarrement, il se sentait mieux qu'à l'arrivée... Peut-être le fait qu'il ait pu envoyé chier un de ses nombreux ennemis ? Ouais, sûrement. Ce fut sans se départir de son sourire qu'il rejoignit son meilleur ami en se glissant silencieusement dans son dos, lui qui était encore en pleine conversation. Qui lui sembla douteuse lorsqu'il l'entendit aligner les mots « sœur », « caser », « l'autre atrophié du bocal » et « stratégie »

«_... Hein... ?_ »


End file.
